Kagome's Fate
by Sesshomaru2004
Summary: One night Kagome comes back to the fudeul eara and Inuyasha is not there to get her. Soon she fines that Inuyasha does not want to be with her. Sesshomaru takes in Kagome after she was injured. What they all dont know is that something is going to happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was wet and cold; still he was not there to come get me. If this was the second or even the third time he did this I could forgive him, but it was not to be. I gazed up into the night sky when not to my surprise, I see them floating around with human souls. That's when I knew if they were here, then so was she and he was with her. I decided to follow them until I found them, they were at the tree where I first met him and they were talking. I listened in.

"Why have you come?" The young woman asked him.

"To see you, what do you think," he stated.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad to see you, but you know that I could kill you," she told him.

"Yes Kikyo I know this, but I also know that you don't want to kill me," Inuyasha told her.

"This is true Inuyasha, but I don't feel anymore since I'm the living dead now," Kikyo stated back with a small laugh as she said this.

Kikyo just looked at him and then said, "Why do you care so much about me when you have my reincarnation with you."

Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo with a saddened look on his face. Then he said, "Why do you worry so much about Kagome, she is nothing like you."

"That is all to true Inuyasha she is nothing like me," she paused then said, "so why do you save her from me Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean why I save her from you, it's because…" Inuyasha stopped.

"Because you love her, right Inuyasha, you love her but not me," Kikyo said in a sad voice.

"That's not true Kikyo I do love you," he goes to grab her and hold her tight.

With that said by Inuyasha, Kagome started to cry. When she was crying Inuyasha could smell the salt from her tears and he knew she was there and she must have heard what he said.

Kagome got up from where she was and let them see her. She grabbed her bow and arrow and let one go right at Kikyo. All Kagome wanted to do was just hurt her a little but things turned out different. Kikyo had sent Kagome's own arrow back at her. The arrow hit Kagome close to her heart. Then Kagome told Inuyasha to sit five times and then ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She ran through the forest crying not knowing were to run. She forgot that she had an arrow in her chest until her salty tears hit the spot. She looked down to see how much blood she was losing, to her surprise it was a mild amount. The sent of blood was too much for her to handle so she stopped and cleaned it up a bit. With this amount of blood lose she knew that the demons in the area would smell it and come after her. Before she could get a chance to pull the arrow out she felt someone behind her.

"So what happened my dear sweet child" the voice came.

Kagome jumped up and backed away saying "Oh nothings wrong why you ask?"

"Oh, because I smell blood and fear on you" the demon stated.

Kagome just stood there but her voice inside said _"Run you stupid girl run."_

The demon came out of the bushes into the clearing. Kagome saw that the demon was a snake youkai and she knew that she was in danger. So Kagome turned and ran as fast as she could run. She knew that the snake demon was not that far behind her but she still ran. She ran until she tripped over a rock landing face forward. The arrow went in a little deeper and Kagome gasped in pain. Before she could get up the snake demon was already there with his tongue around her ankle.

"Let me go you stupid demon" Kagome yelled at him.

The snake youkai did not say anything but he started to drag her near him. Kagome tried the best that she could to not be pulled to him. The she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and stabbed the youkai's tongue. The youkai let her go and then went to grab her but all her managed to do was put some deep scratches on her ankle. Kagome started to limp away but she was suddenly stopped by his fellow comrades.

Kagome thinks to herself _"I'm going to die if I don't get some help here really soon."_

Kagome let one of her arrows go at the approaching youkai. The snake just vanished and the others were in shock.

"How dare you kill one of us, now you shall pay with your life" one of the snake youkai said.

"Well is that not what you had planed before I killed him" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, it was but we were going to play around with you first for the time being" said another snake youkai that come from behind the others.

Kagome just took out another arrow but this time shot it at the snake youkai who just spook. She let it go; it was going to hit the demon. Suddenly one of the other snakes jumped right in front of it and then vanished.

"How dare you shot at out Lord for that you will surly die" a youkai to her left said.

"No, not just yet she must suffer first and then we will see if she will die" the Lord of the snake youkai said.

About 2 miles away Lord Sesshomaru was walking through the forest with Rin and Jaken. He looks up into the sky like he all ways does when he thinks.

"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong" Jaken asked.

"It's been quiet around here Juken, a little too quiet for my liking" Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly something got his attention, the smell of human blood. He did not like the smell so he tried to dismiss it until the scent of demons was around it as well. He continued to walk when the smell went through his mind and then remembered who's blood that was.

"So she's in trouble" he paused "then were might be that half breed brother of mine at, doesn't he know that she's in trouble" he question.

"Who's in trouble mi Lord" Jaken asked.

"The woman who goes by the name of Kagome, but my stupid brother is not around to help her" Sesshomaru told Jaken.

"I mi Lord, so I guess that the winch is getting what was coming to her" Jaken said with a small laugh.

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken and said "No, this is not right she is alone and not by her chose" he said.

"Rin go and play, Jaken you look after Rin" Sesshomaru demanded.

Off went Sesshomaru into the direction of Kagome's scent. It took him only mere minutes to get to were she was. He stopped not far away to see what was going on. For what he saw took him by surprise, she was badly wounded but yet she kept on fighting. Sesshomaru could not understand how she was doing what she was with all the wounds and blood lose.

Kagome could sense another presence around but she did not want to know whose. She kept fighting for her life, and then finally it came to her it was Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do you want now" Kagome asked him.

He did not answer her but kept on watching.

Kagome let another arrow go and said "Go to hell damn it and stay there, oh and by the way that goes for you to Sesshomaru."

This got Sesshomaru angry and he wanted to hurt her. No one ever talked to Sesshomaru that way and lived to tell about it. He came out of his hiding and started to walk right up to her.

"You're in my way" he said to the group of snake youkai.

With that said he took out his sword and cut them in half. Before he could get to Kagome one snake youkai had manage to avoid his attack and went after Kagome. Kagome did not know that he was behind her until he put his poison claws into her side. She fell and looked up, the only thing she saw was the snake youki going to take another go at her and then she blacked out.

When she woke up, she did not know were she was. Kagome looked around and then looked up and to her left a bit to see that she was in the arms of Sesshomaru. He looked down at her face to see that she was scared but surprised at the same time. He was about to say something when he seen her black out again. Sesshomaru knew if he did not get the poison out of her that she would died and he would not get a chance to question her. They had finally reached his palace view. It would only take him another day to reach it but he looked down at Kagome and seen that she was slipping faster than what he thought she would. He decided that he would have to land and try and take care of her now. When he landed he got off his cloud and places her on it. Sesshomaru made sure that if anything was to go on while he was out gathering plants to help her that the cloud would keep her safe.

He left soon after this was done but when he came back he noticed that his cloud was high up in the air and was surrounded by a pink barrier. Sesshomaru commanded the cloud to come down and so it did. To his surprise again it was Kagome who had put up this barrier while she was out cold. He did not know what to do about this or how to help her when she had her barrier up. Suddenly he looked down to see that the pink barrier was fading away and once it did he went right to work.

"What in the hell am I doing this for" he question himself.

"_Because stupid she needs your help"_ the inner voice told Sesshomaru.

When he had finished he lie back against a nearby tree and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read my first fanfic. I will try and post a new chapter every week to every other week. Please keep up with the reviews and thanks again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story. I will try and keep my promise to update as much as I can.

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning to find Kagome still passed out but a little bit stronger than she was before by the way she smelled. He Knew that she was still badly injured and that only by taking her to his castle that she would become better. When that would happen he would question her at that moment.

When the reached the castle gates Jaken was there to great Lord Sesshomaru. He looked at his master and then at what he was holding and to his surprise it was the human girl that traveled with Inuyasha.

"Mi Lord why are you holding Inuyasha's wench and why did you bring her here" Jaken questioned.

"Jaken don't question me what I do and who come to my castle if you want to keep your life" Sesshomaru said with a death glair at Jaken.

"Yes, mi Lord please spear this lowly servant of yours. What shall I do for you now mi Lord?" Jaken begged on his knees bowing.

"Jaken get up and prepare a room for her next to mine and have one of the healers see me at once. Now get out of my sight" Sesshomaru said with annoyance in his voice at the toad.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha came back from the forest knowing that he hurt Kagome by telling her the truth about how he feels. As he was walking back to the hut Sango and Shippo came out. They looked at Inuyasha then around to see where Kagome was.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome, I have not seen her all day and she said that she was coming back in the early morning" Sango asked.

"That's not my problem that you have not seen that wench. I'm not her keeper" Inuyasha stated back with anger.

"What did you do to Lady Kagome Inuyasha, did you hurt her again? If so you should go and find her, tell her that your sorry and that you love her like we all know you do" Miroku stated coming out of the hut.

That did it Inuyasha was fuming. He clenched his fists tight and closed his eyes. "I will not go and get her or say that I'm sorry that I don't love her and that she's nothing more than a shard detector to me and that my move lies with Kikyo" Inuyasha angrily yelled out.

All their eyes just shot open widely. They could not believe that Inuyasha would say something like that. As they continued to look at Inuyasha with anger they saw that Kikyo was coming up behind Inuyasha. He knew that she was there and turned around to meet her eyes. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's waist and pulled her near and kissed her gently but passionately. Kikyo looked a bit surprise but returned his kiss with one of her own.

When they parted Inuyasha turned to his group of friends and said "Does that prove what I just told you three?"

"How could you do this to Kagome Inuyasha, she loved you, but yet you go for that dead clay pot" Sango said pointing at Kikyo.

"How dare you say that to my mate" Inuyasha said and did what he knew he should not do to Sango, he hit her.

Sango fell to the ground with a hard _thud_. Miroku got really mad at Inuyasha for what he just did to his Sango. He said "if you ever come near Sango, Shippo, Kagome, or I, I will not think twice before I suck you up in my wind tunnel." With that said he helped the crying Sango up and went to the hut to get their things and left on the back of Kilala.

Back with Kagome and Sesshomaru

Three days has passed since Sesshomaru brought Kagome to his castle and still she has not awakened. Very early the next morning Kagome awoke to see that she was in a warm bed. When she tried to sit up she was stunned with pain running all through her body that she fell back down on the bed. With the sudden movement by Kagome a small form had awaken to she Kagome falling back on the bed.

"Yeah, you're awake now" the young girl squealed.

"Who are you and where am I" Kagome asked softly.

"Oh sorry my name is Rin and Lord Sesshomaru brought you to his castle" Rin said and smiled at Kagome.

"Oh how long have I been sleeping here" Kagome questioned.

"You have been here a total of four day" said a male's voice that was ice cold.

Rin looked toward the bedroom door to see Lord Sesshomaru standing there. She ran up to him and said "She just woke up and tried to move but fell, will she be okay Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and said "Yes, now go and play outside Rin." Then he looked at Kagome when Rin had left to play. "I see that you still don't have much strength to move" Sesshomaru said.

"I have strength to move but I don't want to move so just leave me alone Sesshomaru" Kagome spat at him.

"I see how ungrateful you are to me help, then I should have left you there to die" he answered back.

"I don't need your help anyways I was fine on my own. No thanks to your stupid brother that I got an arrow in my chest. Since when did you care about me living or dieing Sesshomaru? The last time I checked you hated me let alone all humans except for Rin" Kagome said in anger.

Right before she could go on Sesshomaru was right up in her face. The next thing she knew was that she was high in the air and she was being help there by her neck by Sesshomaru.

"Now listen here do not speak to me the way you are, I'm a Lord and you will address me as such" he paused for a minute. "As for Inuyasha he is my half brother and I do not wish to call him that. It's none of your concern what I think about you or any other human for that matter." With that said Sesshomaru dropped Kagome on the bed.

"Now I see why you and Inuyasha are the same, you like hurting others to get what you want" Kagome said while holding her neck.

Once again Sesshomaru was right up in her face but did not pick her up. He looked at her with hate in his eyes when she said that him Lord Sesshomaru was the same as Inuyasha a half-bread.

"We are not the same and if you say other wise you will die. Now what did Inuyasha do to you to make you leave?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"He hurt me that's what he did, him and that dead bitch Kikyo." When Kagome said that about Kikyo she covered her mouth and her eyes went wide. "Oh I'm sorry I should have not said that about Kikyo" Kagome said and then looked down.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused at why she said she was sorry for saying that about the dead miko. When he regained his thoughts he seen Kagome crying and saying something so he just listened to what she was saying.

"How could I say such things like that about Kikyo, after all I'm her reincarnation? I should have never been born, then I would not have to go through so much pain. Only if I were stronger then maybe things would be different, maybe I could stand on my own without the help of anyone especially that damn Inuyasha" Kagome said into her hands not knowing Sesshomaru was listening.

Sesshomaru was lost in thought when she was talking 'How could she say that she wished she was never born and that she was the dead miko's reincarnation. She is nothing like her at all, for I have seen this Kikyo before and they are two different people. What is with her wanting to be stronger, she is stronger that Inuyasha and the dead miko put together. She has so much power but she does not know it.'

Suddenly there was a spark in her that sent out a wave of strong energy, when it hit Sesshomaru he went flying back to the wall. Kagome looked up from her crying to see Sesshomaru pulling himself off the floor. Sesshomaru had an angry face on that he knew she was well aware that he was pissed. He started to walk over to the bed and she knew that he might kill her for what she did not knowing she had done it.

"Sesshomaru what's the matter, why were you way over there and why do you look so pissed at me" Kagome question as she used all her strength to move off the bed and back away.

Sesshomaru nearly dropped to the floor when he heard her ask why he was over there. 'She does not know' he questioned himself. "You will train with me tomorrow at dawn and don't be late or you will regret it" was all that Sesshomaru said then left

* * *

Ok what do you all think? I'm so sorry that I have not posted in a very long time. I have been moving from one place to another and had not computer for a bit. Please review! Thanks to PrincessIxi, BabyGirlKagome, Amy2000, black-cat-on-the-wall, Mujitsu, Blueyesangel1186, LynGreenTea, professionaldooropener, Tensaiga, Megan Consoer, moonwicca, inuyashaluver12345, wickedgal, The Gothic Kagome for all the wonderful reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dawn came and went still Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to find him. The whole time that Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome he started his practicing. Up in the room that Kagome stayed, she was still asleep having a nightmare that she could not awake from.**

_**Kagome walked slowly through Inuyasha's Forest looking for the half demon himself. Suddenly there were voices that were coming from far in front of her. She picked up her pace and soon the voices were louder. Kagome hid behind the nearest tree to listen to what was being said.**_

**"_I love you and only you Kikyo no one can change that" Inuyasha stated._**

**"_So will you do anything for me to prove that Inuyasha" Kikyo questioned._**

**"_Yes, Kikyo anything but I can not do one thing and that is to hurt Kagome physically" Inuyasha said in a sad tone._**

**"_Well then Inuyasha will you hurt her mentally and emotionally if not physically" she asked him._**

**"_That I will do Kikyo for you but how am I going to do all that" he answered back._**

**"_Inuyasha turn around and tell her what you feel about me and how you feel about her. As for you Kagome you can come out of hiding" Kikyo stated to both of them._**

_**Kagome came out from were she was and started to cry. "How could you Inuyasha she is dead and nothing more" Kagome asked him.**_

**"_It's simple really, my love for her never died and I still love her no, I don't care that she's dead. As for you Kagome you were only a shard detector and nothing more. Now I wish that you will never come near me or my mate again or you will regret it" Inuyasha told her straight out._**

**"_Oh and by the way Kagome I will be getting my soul back" Kikyo stated with a smile._**

**Kagome finally awoke with Rin pushing on her. There was aloud scream in the room and she did not know that she was the one causing it.**

**After that night Kagome was alight sleeper and was always looking over her shoulder. Her time with Sesshomaru was hard after she did not show the first day he told her to. Sesshomaru made Kagome's life more hard by making their training harder than she could** **imagine.**

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Sorry that this was a very short chapter but I'm trying to make them longer. I am working on chapters that are ahead of what I have posted, so right now I'm on chapter 7 but my time to type and post are sadly short. I will try my best to update as soon as I can so that you all will enjoy reading more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry everyone that I have not been updating like I said that I would. Things have been going on to prevent me from updating. I am currently working on chapter 8, but I know that I need to post the others. I hope that you all will forgive me; I will try to make it you to you.

_Last time:_

_After that night Kagome was alight sleeper and was always looking over her shoulder. Her time with Sesshomaru was hard after she did not show the first day he told her to. Sesshomaru made Kagome's life harder by making their training harder than she could imagine._

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha was surprise at what the mink told him. He turned to Kikyo and asked "What in the hell just happened a few moments ago?"

"Well Inuyasha I do believe that your friends just left you for hitting the girl, Sango or for telling off Kagome. Let them go you don't need any of them, you have me now. As for me being dead that will be taken care of and I will be human again" Kikyo told Inuyasha with a smile.

"Your right Kikyo I do have you now but I also need my friends. I hope in time that they will come to accept my decision and that Sango and Kagome will forgive me" he answered with a sad expression.

Miroku and the others have been traveling for hours now and the decided that they should find a place to camp for the night. They found a clearing and went straight to work getting what they would need for food and for the night.

"Miroku why do you think that Inuyasha would just go and leave Kagome like that after all they have been through? I mean I thought that Inuyasha loved Kagome all this time. They were coming closer and closer all these two years and that Kagome told him that she loved him. Also I don't understand why Inuyasha hit me like that" Sango was asking.

"My dear Sango I do not understand it as well. As well as you thought that he loved our Kagome. I was feeling the way as you are now. You would have thought that if he did not love her that he would have told her that at the beginning. As for him hitting you, Inuyasha did not like you talking about Kikyo the way you were, for as you know now they are mates. You will not have to worry about him touching you or anyone else for that matter" Miroku answered her the best that he could.

Sango walked over to the monk and sat down beside him. Miroku was a little surprise at what she just done but he welcomed it with a smile. She looked at him and blushed when he smiled. The night was cold so Sango decided that she would get closer to him and lean her head on his shoulder. Miroku seen this and went to move his hand around but suddenly stopped when he heard Sango say something.

"Don't you even think about it monk or your going to get it" she warned.

"My dear Sango would you just wait and see where my hand goes and if it does what you think then you can do whatever you want to me" Miroku stated.

"Hi" was all Sango said.

With that said Miroku put his hand down and around her waist. Sango was shocked that he did not try and grope her, she did not know what to say. Now with his arms around her he pulled her close to him. Sango gasped at this and then relaxed into his chest.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and the said "Sango my dear I Love You."

Sango was speechless for a minute. Then she turned a bit and looked into his eyes. "My dear sweet Miroku I…. I Love You too." With that said she kissed him.

They kissed for sometime and then parted for air. They looked around to see if Shippo and Kilala saw what just happened. They had seen the two fast asleep. With that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile Kagome was walking around the castle at night, she could not sleep. Things from the past events were racing through her mind. Thoughts of Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and yes even mister high and mighty himself Sesshomaru.

_"Why would Inuyasha do something like that to me after all this time? Why did Inuyasha not tell me?_" Kagome cried not knowing someone was watching her. Again Kagome cried _"Why would he hurt me so much like this?"_ She fell to her knees and slammed her fist into the ground.

Off in the shadows Sesshomaru watched as Kagoem was thinking, then heard her start talking aloud. He heard what she said about Inuyasha not telling her and seen her fall to the ground. He moved closer to her and then heard her say _"Why would he hurt me so much like this?"_ after that she slammed her fist into the ground. He wanted to know so bad what his dimwitted half brother did to her to make her act like this. Sesshomaru finally move closer to her and touched her shoulder. With someone touching her, Kagome jumped up to her feet and quickly turned around. She looked into the eyes of Sesshomaru and got lost in his pools of gold. Something inside Sesshomaru jumped when she was staring at him, he did not know what this feeling was.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome finally said after turning her head away.

"What hurts you so much miko" Sesshomaru questioned while pulling her face to look at him.

"It's just that what has happened to me before you brought me here" Kagome said while trying to turn away.

Sesshomaru just held her chin to keep her looking at him. Then he asked "What did Inuyasha do to you that makes you hurt like this?"

So Kagome told Sesshomaru the whole story. He still did not let her chin go the whole time she told him. After a long silence Kagome asked a question, "Lord Sesshomaru why did you come and save me back when I was almost dead?"

"It does not matter why I saved you but you should be thankful that I did. Now" she let go of her chin "you should get to bed, you will be training with me again tomorrow but it will be even harder than the first time." Then he turned and moved away so that Kagome would walk to her room.

"Ariagato Sesshomaru-sam" Kagome said as she walked past the Western Lord.

The next day Kagome made her way to wear Sesshomaru was to begin her lessons. Today she was going to learn how to use two swords. Sesshomaru gave Kagome two katana's and he was going to use his own.

"Now, you hod the katana's like this" Sesshomaru said while showing her.

Kagome was trying to do what Sesshomaru showed her but she kept dropping them. Sesshomaru just watched her drop the katana's one right after another. At first he thought that it was funny but now it was getting on his nerves.

"Like this" Sesshomaru said while placing the katana's in her hands and putting his hand on hers so that she would get the feel.

"Ariagato" was all that Kagome could say at that time for she was blushing.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry everyone But right now I can not post my next few chapters. My book that I keep them in has gone missing. So sorry for not telling u all earlier but I was hoping that I would of found it by now. Sorry again so please don't hate me.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Sorry, that it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up. As you, all know that I had lost my book that has then next two chapters in it, but you do not have to worry any more because I have my book back and I am ready to let u all know what is going to happen next. Therefore, so, so, sorry about all this, I hope that you all can forgive me. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like.

_**Recap:**_

_Kagome finally awoke with Rin pushing on her. There was aloud scream in the room and she did not know that she was the one causing it._

_After that night, Kagome was a light sleeper and was always looking over her shoulder. Her time with Sesshomaru was hard after she did not show the first day he told her too. Sesshomaru made Kagome's life harder by making their training harder than she could imagine._

**Now:**

A few months has gone by before Kagome was getting good at her training. Sesshomaru was greatly impressed that she has learned what she has with only a few months of his training but he would not let her know or anyone for that matter. Sesshomaru was in his privet place to think when he heard a knock at his door.

"What is it" Sesshomaru's ice-cold voice said.

"There is a young demoness here that wishes to see you mi Lord" Jaken said.

"I do not wish to see anyone right now Jaken. Get rid of her and don't bother me again," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Yes, mi Lord Sesshomaru as you… ahhhhhhh…" Jaken's voice was saying before he got smacked in the head by the demoness.

She opened the door and made herself known into his area. The young demoness went up to Sesshomaru and hit him on the head. "How could you turn me away Sesshy, you're the one who sent for me" she stated angrily at him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall. "You know Midori you still have not learned not to mess with this Sesshomaru," he said as he let her down.

"You sure have not changed as well mister ice prince" Midori spat back. "Now, why did you bring me here any ways" she questioned him.

"You are going to help me train a human…," he said but before he could finish Midori cut in.

"A human Sesshomaru, you're training a mere human let alone have them here. You have got to be kidding me," she laughed out.

"No, this Sesshomaru is not kidding and she is a miko human. You will train her to use her powers. She is very strong but does not know it." Sesshomaru said. "Oh yea you will do it or you will not be allowed to return to your home lands" he stated and left the room.

Midori was angry that he would not let her leave before she trained this human to use her miko powers. She looked at were Sesshomaru left and let out a low growl.

"You there toad tell me were I can find this human with miko powers" she demanded.

"She is on the west side of the castle, across from Lord Sesshomaru's room," Jaken told her so that he would not get smacked again.

With that said form Jaken, Midori left the room. She made her way from the east side of the castle to the west letting everyone know that she was pissed. When she got to the west hallway were Sesshomaru's room was, Midori stopped. She looked at Sesshomaru's room and then at the room of the human girl.

"Now, why would Sesshomaru allow a human girl besides Rin so close to him" she said allowed to know one. She did not know that she would get an answer to her question.

"That is not your casern why I, Lord Sesshomaru, allow this human miko girl so close. Why are you not training here right now Midori, this Sesshomaru thought that this Sesshomaru told you to start today?" Sesshomaru said but with poison in his words.

Midori jumped like two feet in the air and then turned around suddenly to see an angry Sesshomaru standing there. While seeing this event happen in front of him, Sesshomaru was very pleased to see that he had scared her. Midori finally got herself under control and put on an angry face just like the one Sesshomaru has on.

"What do you mean not my casern that she is so close to the only Lord in the land that does not have a mate? You know all o well that there are many demonesses that would give anything to be right were she is. When they find out this information from someone they are going to want to kill as soon as you're gone out into your lands," Midori said angrily.

"You are right Midori about the female's that want me, but why do you think that they would go after a miko girl? They know very well that she could destroy them easily. But, if you must know why she is so close to this Lord Sesshomaru it's because …" Sesshomaru was saying before he and Midori heard the miko scream.

They both looked at each other than the door that healed Kagome behind it. They ran over to the door and Sesshomaru want to turn the doorknob to open it but it was locked. Both Sesshomaru and Midori started to pound on the door to try to get in without breaking it down. When that failed, Sesshomaru took his right shoulder and slammed it into the door. After several tries by Sesshomaru alone, Midori jumped in as well. They got the door to come down and tan to wear she was screaming. When they got to her, she was a sleep in her bed screaming and moving around. The two looked at each other with shock on their face; they thought that she was in trouble. Sesshomaru seen she was about to fall off the bed, he moved quickly to grab her. Slowly Midori walked to Sesshomaru and the sleeping Kagome in his arms. Suddenly Midori was stopped; she looked around but did not see anything. Slowly a pink light began to glow around Sesshomaru and Kagome. At the sight of this event, Midori looked lost and had a few questions to ask Sesshomaru.

"Is this the miko girl you told me about Sesshy?" questioned Midori.

"Yes, this is the one. Don't call me Sesshy again Midori unless you don't want to live anymore" Sesshomaru stated with warning at the last part.

"So I take it that she's the one making this strong barrier. How could just a mere human girl posse such power at the age of 17" stated Midori.

"This Sesshomaru does not know Midori but you will be the one to teach her how to use such power. There is one thing that this Sesshomaru does know and that is she is no ordinary human girl" he answered Midori with caution in his voice. Sesshomaru put Kagome back on her bed and started to leave her side. While walking away her forgot about the barrier and walked right into it.

"She is protecting you Sesshomaru," laughed Midori.

"This Sesshomaru does not need the protection of a human, for I'm Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Why would this Sesshomaru need any protection?" he stated back to Midori.

When suddenly an arrow with deadly poison came flying straight at Sesshomaru. He went to move but the arrow just followed him. The arrow hit the barrier and was starting to break through when Kagome screamed "NO, DON'T DO IT." The arrow was then sent back in the direction that it came and hit its mark.

Sesshomaru and Midori looked surprise to see that someone would try and kill the Lord of the Western Lands. They were even more surprise to see that Kagome shot up in bed awake and screamed that out. Kagome looked around and seen that Sesshomaru and someone else was in her room. Sesshomaru was about to say something to her when he seen that she blacked out and fell back on the bed. Sesshomaru want back over to Kagome's bed. He pushed on her gently and said "Girl wake up now."

Kagome slowly started to awake. When she fully opened her, eyes she could see that Sesshomaru was standing over her and somewhat close as well. She looked at him in his eyes and then quickly looked away with a small blush on her cheeks. Sesshomaru seen this and let a small smile grace his lips through his mask. However, Midori seen what had happened between the girl and Sesshomaru.

"Shall I leave you two alone for the time being" Midori asked with a smile and a small laugh when she said this.

"I don't know what you're talking about" both Kagome and Sesshomaru, said looking at her.

"It's time for you to get up now girl, you must start your training with Midori right now," Sesshomaru said in his ice-cold voice.

"My name is not girl, wench, or anything of that nature. My name is Kagome and you will call me by that name or I will not speak to you. Ka-go-me got that. By the way what training are you talking about" Kagome stated.

Before Sesshomaru could say, anything about her words to him Midori cut in. "The one that will start with me" Midori announced "right now." With that said, she shot an energy wave at Kagome. Kagome's eyes grow wide; she knew that this was a very strong wave of energy. She closed her eyes and held out her hands as if to stop the wave from fully hitting her body. To Kagome's surprise, nothing hit her. Midori's mouth dropped open when she seen that her energy wave just went to a dead stop and disappeared.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a very surprised Midori. "Why in the hell did you do that for? You could have killed me. Let alone purified the all oh mighty and powerful Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Kagome said with sarcasm with the last part of the sentence.

* * *

Sorry, to everyone for taking so long to update my story, I had to find my book that I write it in first. I will try to update more than I have been. Right now, I'm writing chapter 10 but I will post the others here soon. Sorry, again do not kill me. Please review my story! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story so far. I could not have continued without all your support. Thanks again and please keep reviewing my story.

**Recap:**

_Kagome opened her eyes to see a very surprised Midori. "Why in the hell did you do that for? You could have killed me. Let alone purified the all oh mighty and powerful Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Kagome said with sarcasm with the last part of the sentence._

**Now:**

Days went by and the two were getting close to each other. They would go out every morning before the sun would rise and be back in time for the first meal of the day. They would return to the forest near the castle and start their training again.

"Midori why is Sesshomaru-sama not training with me anymore, does he not like me or something like that?" Kagome questioned.

"To tell you the truth Kagome I don't know why he has not continued his combat training with you," Midori said while attacking Kagome.

"Oh" was what Kagome said at first and then added, "Would you please ask him why because I would like to learn more."

Midori stopped what she was doing when she heard Kagome's request to continue her combat training with Sesshomaru. "You know what Kagome why don't you take a rest right now and I will be back in a few." With that said Midori took off and left Kagome before she could protest. While she was waiting for Midori to come back, she started to train on her powers without the help. Kagome know that she was getting stronger and much better with her powers. Kagome now could throw energy balls and make energy bow and arrows. Along with all this Midori showed her how to make strong barriers and even how to do the energy wave that she first used on Kagome.

When Midori left Kagome, she went to go look for Sesshomaru. She lifted her nose and smelled the air around her; soon she found were Sesshomaru was located. Faster she ran until she was at a large door. She went to knock but the door swung open to reveal Sesshomaru.

"What do you want Midori, aren't you to be with the wench" Sesshomaru questioned her.

Midori put on an angry face when he called Kagome a wench. "You know a wench is a woman that is a servant of a man and Kagome is not a wench because she does not serve anyone," she stated with anger.

"Don't tell me what I can call my property Midori. What do you want any ways and it better be good" Sesshomaru told her with his ice-cold voice and a deadly glare.

"I have come here to ask a question that Kagome just asked me," she stated back with the same expression as Sesshomaru.

"Well what is it I have more important things to tend to and not your slowness?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Kagome would like to know why you have stopped training her in combat. She would like to keep training and learning more from you. When she asked me this she was sad," Midori told Sesshomaru.

He listened to what Midori told him and was surprised to find out that the girl wanted to keep training with him in combat. When he heard that, the girl was sad and that Midori had finished he looked at Midori and said, "I will train with her more then. You will have the evenings and I will take the mornings. By the way where is the girl?" Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh I left her in the forest were we practice in, why do you ask this" said Midori.

"What!" he yelled out. "Right this minute there are three demons in the forest and she is unprotected," he yelled out again.

Midori finally felt the presence of the three demons that Sesshomaru spoke of and they are right where she left Kagome. Without saying, words both Sesshomaru and Midori left the castle and went to Kagome. While Kagome was training, she sensed that there were demons coming her way. She did not know what to do but by the time she did they were there and all around her.

"So you must be the wench that is near our Sesshomaru," stated one of the demoness.

"What do you mean our Sesshomaru, he does not belong to know one. To answer your question about being near Lord Sesshomaru then yes I'm the girl that lives in the castle with him and by the way its Lord Sesshomaru to you low level demons" Kagome spat back.

"How dare you talk to us that way human, you have no right being near Sesshomaru or even in his castle? We are more than suitable to being near him. You are nothing but a dirty, low life, pathetic human that does not need to live anymore," another demoness said with anger and poison in her words.

The demonesses stopped there talking and decided that they would attack the human wench for moving in on their demon. Kagome got into a fighting stance that Sesshomaru had shown her. The cat demoness from behind started the attack, first she lashed out at Kagome with her claws. Kagome felt the presence of the attack coming, so she did a back flip and the attack missed from the cat demoness. The next demoness to try was a wolf; she used her speed and her claws as well. She him Kagome with a few of her attacks but Kagome was starting to out smart her. Before Kagome could get her balance, the stealth of the panther demoness came in and she slashed Kagome's right side. Kagome fell in pain and she put her hand over the wound.

"If you think that any of your attacks will stop me from my training you all must be joking me. I will not give up that easy. By the way did you forget that I'm a miko?" Kagome stated to them all.

"You don't scare us; we know that you are a low level miko. So right now shut your mouth and fight," said the panther demoness.

"As you wish" Kagome stated to them. She let out the energy wave that Midori showed her.

That is all; I hope that you all like it so far. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all the reviews that I have been getting, it means a lot to me. I hope that I will have the next chapter up by this weekend coming up, but until then please read and review.


	9. Chapter8

**Chapter 8**

**Recap:**

"_If you think that any of your attacks will stop me from my training you all must be joking me. I will not give up that easy. By the way did you forget that I'm a miko?" Kagome stated to them all._

"_You don't scare us; we know that you are a low level miko. So right now shut your mouth and fight," said the panther demoness._

"_As you wish" Kagome stated to them. She let out the energy wave that Midori showed her._

**Now:**

Kagome shot an energy wave at her enemies. They tried to jump out of the way but go hit at the same time. When the energy wave disappeared, they all looked at themselves.

"How dare you injure us like that? Well it matters not anymore for it shall not happen again," the panther demoness stated.

The other two demonesses attacked the girl while the panther demoness chanted a spell. Kagome was too distracted to see that the panther was chanting. She dodged attacks left and right from the other two. They had managed to get a few good hits in from their attacks but not enough to do any major damage. While they were attacking the young girl, the panther demoness releases her spell. Once she did the others jumped out of the way just in time. On the other hand, Kagome could not get out of the way fast enough. The spell hit Kagome and she was brought to her knees as well as she could not move. With this happening, the demoness went on the attack.

They slashed her with their claws, used their fangs as well to make more blood and pain come from her. They also used their weapons to make deep wounds on her body. Once they thought that they had enough fun with their toy, the panther demoness chanted another spell and this one release Kagome. Once Kagome was released, she tried to stand but it was no good, her body fell to the ground.

"This is what you get for messing with our demon. Now, its time for us to finish the job," spoke the wolf demoness.

"I will never give up to the likes of you three. I will never die by your hands as well. As for you three, you will never have Lord Sesshomaru; he is not some prize to be won. He is free to choose a mate to be with and not be forced into mating some worthless bitch of a demoness such as you three are. Now, with that said you bitch's must die" Kagome stated to them while a strange feeling was taking over her body.

While Kagome was giving her little speech to the demonesses, Sesshomaru and Midori were coming to the clearing. They both heard what the wolf demoness said as well as Kagome's statement afterwards. Sesshomaru could not believe that she would stand up for him after all has done to her in the past. Just like Sesshomaru, Midori heard everything; she let a small smile cross her face when she heard what Kagome said about Sesshomaru. As soon as they come into the clearing, they both heard a small growl and it was coming form Kagome. They stopped dead in their tracks and just looked at her. When she turned to face them, she had, red eyes just like Sesshomaru and Midori does when they were very angry or when their life was endangered. She let out another growl and then she spoke to them. "Stay back, I don't want to hurt you two. I have no control of my body now, so please Sesshomaru-sama and Midori-sama stay back." With that said Kagome went straight to work on killing her enemies. Kagome slashed at them with her newly found claws. She was able to kill two out of the three of her enemies quickly and easily. The panther demoness was proving to the hardest to take down. She tried with her claws and fangs but only was able to put a few deep scratches on her.

"Now, do you think that you can kill me in your new form hanyou?" stated the panther demoness.

"Yes, I can kill you wench and how dare you fucking insult me by calling me a hanyou you bitch" Kagome stated back to her with anger.

"You are a hanyou wench and don't ever call be a bitch for I am higher in rank than you. Now, know your place and die," stated the demoness while she attacked Kagome.

Sesshomaru was pissed that this lowly bitch was talking this way to his Kagome. 'How dare this demoness talk such insults to my Kagome, she will pay with her lift' Sesshomaru thought. He started to run into the middle of the battle when suddenly he seen sharp objects coming his way. He moved just in time not to be hit and he looked to see where they came from. To his surprise, Kagome attacked him. Sesshomaru growled out in anger at her but did not expect that she would do the same back.

"How dare you attack this Sesshomaru and growl back at him Kagome?" he stated with anger.

"I told you to stay out of this. This is my fight and not yours. Now, back off before you get hurt or should you become my enemy next Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome stated back with warning in her voice.

With that statement back to him Sesshomaru was not happy and he started to move forward but he seen her flex her claws at him and did not see the on coming attack by the demoness. Sesshomaru cursed himself for distracting Kagome and now she was going to become hurt. His inner youki would not let her get hurt so out of instant her sent his wipe out and hulled her out of the way. She was surprised that she was pulled but when she seen a nice size hole in the ground, she silently thanked Sesshomaru. She was pulled to Sesshomaru and he held her so that she would not be hit by the flying pieces of the ground. Kagome was surprised to be held by him but she put that aside and pulled away from him. She nodded her thanks again and he did the same in return. After that, he walked back to Midori and let Kagome fight on her own. As Kagome continued to fight with the panther demoness, Sesshomaru and Midori were amazed. They could not figure out why Kagome suddenly had the same smell of a full-blooded youki, were her hands held claws, instead of nails and she had fangs instead of her human teeth. They started to talk among themselves.

"Sesshomaru what has happened to Kagome, she has changed some how" Midori questioned.

"This Sesshomaru does not know Midori, but will find out once this is all done and over, she will answer questions that this Sesshomaru has," he stated back to her with a board look.

"Do you think that she will even win this battle alone and if so do you think that she will even answer your questions mister cold" asked Midori with her temper starting to she towards him.

"Silence" he growled out "This Sesshomaru does not need to explain anything to you. Next, time watch what you say to me if you value your life Midori" Sesshomaru coldly said while flexing his now glowing claws.

"Fine, if she dies then don't ask me to bring her back and I know that if you try your sword it won't work" she stated heatedly to him and walked off.

Sesshomaru just growled at her and rolled his eyes for he knew that she was right about his sword, it will not bring her back. He just went to a nearby tree and rested against it. Folding his arm into his sleeve and closing his eyes but keeping his scenes opened for any danger. Kagome sensed that Midori left and that Sesshomaru moved by a nearby tree. She then turned to her enemy and dodged the on coming attack.

'Damn that was close, I should pay more attention' she told herself.

'Then why don't you let me help you win this battle' said a strange voice.

'What, who are you and why do you want me to let you help me' Kagome asked the strange voice.

* * *

Well this is the end of this chapter; I hope that you all review. Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot to me. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_Recap:_**

_'Damn that was close, I should pay more attention' she told herself._

_'Then why don't you let me help you win this battle' said a strange voice._

_'What, who are you and why do you want me to let you help me' Kagome asked the strange voice._

**Now:**

'Who am I right now does not matter but as for winning this battle you will need my help if you want to make it out alive' the voice told her.

'Fine, but after this is over you need to explain to me who you are'

Kagome stated and gave herself to the strange voice and feeling.

As soon as she gave in her body started to glow blue, when this happened her body began to change a little more. Her hair now was longer and had blue highlights that accented it. Her body became taller; she was the height of Sesshomaru's shoulders. Kagome's face and arms as well as other places held the same markings as Sesshomaru but they were blue in color.

Sesshomaru had opened his eyes when he felt a strong aura and the wind pick up. When he turned to look where this was all coming from to his surprise it was Kagome. What he saw amazed him; Kagome now looked like a full-blooded youki, not only that she held the markings of nobility, but also not the same mark in the middle of her head like his. He got up from where he was and started to go towards her. Sesshomaru stopped short when he heard a warning growl at him.

'Damn, not this again, who does this wench think she is? I Sesshomaru will not let anyone growl or other wise talk to me as she has been. I will make this bitch submit to me' he growled out in his mind. With that set in his mind, Sesshomaru took another step towards Kagome but had to leap back because of the fact that she sent her sharp flying nails at him again. 'Fine, I will deal with her once she kills that fucking demoness. Then Kagome you will be mine' he stated to himself and stayed back.

"Glad you see things my way Sesshomaru. As for you bitch you will die here and now. Oh and by the way Sesshomaru you will pay for interfering" she laughed out. Kagome then turned her gaze cold and looked straight at the panther in her way.

"How dare you say such things, you are the one who is going to fucking die bitch" the panther lashed out with anger.

Before the demoness could get a chance to move, Kagome sent out a whip just like Sesshomaru's but only blue. When it hit her, she screamed in pain but that was all that she did. "That hurt but it matters not only a few deep scratches" and with that said by the panther she charged full force at Kagome. All Kagome did was side step her and watch with a smile at what her whip was doing. The demoness could not figure out why this girl was smiling at, and then suddenly she felt weak and cold.

"What the hell did you do to me?" the demoness asked with pain all over her face and body.

"Slowly I took some of you power and energy away. For I can slowly freeze you from the inside out. Now die!" Kagome stated while laughing.

"Noooooo……" was all the panther demoness could get out before Kagome slashed her with her claws.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in coming close to Kagome. With in seconds Sesshomaru pinned Kagome to the ground and growled out at her. Kagome was a bit taken back but grew angry that she was being pinned. She tried to wiggle free but that only got a deeper growl from Sesshomaru.

"Get off of me you basted, you don't own me," she growled out at him while still fighting to get up.

"No" he growled and put more of his weight on her. "How dare you insult this Sesshomaru? You have not right to challenge me nor talk to me that way bitch. This Sesshomaru does not know how you have changed but he will find out now," he growled out still applying his weight on her.

While everything has been going on with Kagome and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo were having problems of their own.

"Inuyasha why must we find the monk, demon slayer, the little kitsun, the neko and my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked for the hundredth time.

"For the last time Kikyo they are my friends and I have to set things right again. I must find them so that I know that they are all right" he growled out at first but the said the rest in a sad tone.

"Fine, if you must but don't forget what you promised me Inuyasha" Kikyo smiled to herself.

"I told you that I will not harm Kagome in any way, so just stop it. I will not go and kill Kagome for you. There must be another way for you to live again," Inuyasha told her strongly and forcefully.

'Think what you want for now my love, for once we find her she will die by you hands, and then you will die by Naraku's hands' she told herself.

'Good job Kikyo, find her, kill her, then Inuyasha and you will die at my hands' Naraku laughed while watching them in Kanna's mirror.

Suddenly Kikyo fell to the ground holding her chest. Her body was feeling weak and it was like the girls soul was trying to get out. Kikyo only knew that this would happen if she were close to her. When Inuyasha finally looked back, he had seen Kikyo on the ground holding her chest. His thoughts quickly turned to Kagome for he knew the look in Kikyo's eyes when something had to do with Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo and knelt down beside her.

"Kikyo what's wrong, what's happening to you" Inuyasha questioned.

"Only that the wench is not very far away and that her soul is trying to leave my body to go to her. Inuyasha you must do it if you want me to live" Kikyo begged him.

"No, I will not do it I… I cannot Kikyo. Don't you get it I still have some feelings for her but I want you as my mate" Inuyasha said, he then stood up and turned his back to her.

Thank you everyone who have not given up on me yet. I sorry that I have not updated in a very long time. With work and not the fire department I not have much time anymore but I promise you this I will not stop updating this story until it is done. Thanks again to everyone, please review.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Only that the wench is not very far away and that her soul is trying to leave my body to go to her. Inuyasha you must do it if you want me to live" Kikyo begged him._

"_No, I will not do it, I … I can't Kikyo. Don't you get it I still have some feelings for her but I want you as my mate" Inuyasha said, then stood up and turned his back to her._

**Now:**

They had been traveling for some time before they stopped to rest. Their supplies were running low and they need to refill soon so that they could continue to look for Kagome. On their travels they found out that Kagome was being held by Sesshomaru at his castle, once they heard this Sango was scared for her sister and Shippo for his mother. Miroku knew that Sango and Shippo cried every night since she left. He felt sorry for the both of them, for Miroku was very worried for Kagome's safety as well. They had finished their meal and started to pack everything away when the entire group including Kilala felt a strong demonic aura but it felt some what familiar. They all looked at each other and without saying any words they all finished packing quickly and set out to find where it was coming from.

"Hairash-sama do you think that it might be Naraku" Sango asked him.

"My dear Sango I don't know but I know that whatever it is I will protect you" he told her with truth in his words.

"Miroku you don't have to worry…" Sango was speaking when he started grouping her ass. _Slap!_ "You know Miroku you know how to ruin a good moment with your perverted hand" she steamed out at him.

"My dear Sango it is well worth the pain" he stated back to her with his hand to his face and a smile on his lips.

From the top of Kilala's head, Shippo leaned down to her ear and said "He will never learn will he." All Kilala did was give a small roar to answer him. Shippo just laughed and petted Kilala.

They were flying as fast as Kilala could go when suddenly she stopped in mid air. Sango was going to as what was wrong but stopped when she see a pink barrier around the area. 'What is happening in there? I have this feeling that Kagome is in there' Sango thought.

"Sango-can do you feel that? This barrier belongs to Kagome and that she has something to do with that strange aura we felt" Miroku asked her.

"Yes" was all she said. When Miroku asked his question she knew without a doubt that Kagome was in there. Her face changed from sad to worry.

Miroku seen this from Sango and wrapped his arms around her. "Sango please don't worry so much. I know that if Kagome is in there she will be fine for she is a strong fighter and she has her powers to help her. I know that you're not happy with me for saying that I worry for her as well but I have faith in her abilities" he said to her in hopes that she would calm down some.

Sango was indeed angry with him for saying that but when she hear him say something about having faith in her abilities she knew that he we right.

**Meanwhile**

"You want answers but you will have to wait, for the girl you seek is the same as I. Within two weeks time things will all come together. Until then you must keep this girl safe or this side of her will come out again. For if she does, she will not have control over who is her enemy or not, for that will not happen until the time comes for her to find out the truth. Kagome right now is in control, for if she was not we would not be talking but fighting because you interfered with our battle and just like you we think it is dishonorable. Now, she asks that you back off before she loses control here soon" the other voice said to Sesshomaru.

"No, I will not back down. You will answer this Sesshomaru now or pay the price for disobeying my orders" Sesshomaru stated in his icy cold tone of voice.

"Sesshomaru you fool, you should have listened to her for now her strength is fading fast. Right now you shall suffer our anger for interfering. She is angry with you for not listening and that will not help you get her back" stated the voice.

With that said she moved her hands to his sides and dug her claws into him. He was surprised a bit that she actually went through with her warning. Even though he was surprised he did not show it, he did release his grip a little but would not let her up. She managed to throw Sesshomaru off her. Once she got him a few feet away she quickly stood up and took a fighting stance. Sesshomaru knew that she would try something like this but did not expect the amount of power she had. He seen her take a fighting stance against him and did the same, for to him no one challenges him and gets away with it.

In the mind of Kagome she was fighting this new force from hurting Sesshomaru. 'Please don't do this you don't know what he could do to me' she asked the new force.

'_I know more than what you think. Sesshomaru is a demon with honor and he does understand why we must do this now' _the voice told her.

'If we must go through with this just please don't hurt him to much. If you do I will not forgive you and not allow you to help me again if my life depended on it' Kagome spoke.

'_You would not do something as foolish as that, for in order to live if your life becomes in danger again you will need me to help. As for Lord Sesshomaru I can see that you have some feelings towards the Tariyouki, am I right' _the voice stated back.

'Oh trust me when I say something like that don't think that I will not go through with it. If you must know yes, I care for Sesshomaru as a friend and nothing more. Now, promise me you wont do much harm to him' Kagome said with anger.

'_Okay, okay as you wish, but you care for him more than just a friend. Just wait and you'll see' _the voice stated back with a happy tone sounding like she knew something that Kagome did not.

With that said between the two, the other side of Kagome attacked Sesshomaru. He seen the on coming attack and prepared himself for a fight that he would not lose. His face showed that her was board with all this that when Kagome seen this she grew angry with him. She extended her claws and then slashed at Sesshomaru but he moved out of the way in time. Kagome slashed at him a few more and still missed, but with every miss she was growing angrier. Kagome then decided on trying to use her claws as well as her feet to try and kick him. Sesshomaru just kept moving out of the way, he himself was getting aggravated with all this. He then seen that she tried using different moves to get at him but still move out of the way. As he was dogging the attacks, he had seen that her attacks were getting faster.

'Interesting with each attack she becomes faster. I must find out what has happened to her. She could be very useful to this Sesshomaru' he stated to himself.

Kagome noticed when he was thinking to himself and she told the other voice her plan. 'I have a plan and I think if we do it right we might have a chance to hurt him but not to badly' Kagome stated.

'_What do you propose that we do in order for him to see that we mean business' _she questioned Kagome?

'I propose that we use your freezing claws as well as my healing powers to do him harm while at the sometime healing him slowly so that he does not die. What do you think' Kagome stated back?

'_Let me get this right, you want to freeze him to a point that it will harm him while you let your healing powers as a miko go in order for him not to die. Hmmmm… I think that is a fucking good idea Kagome. Why in the hell did I not think of something like that? Well lets get started' _the voice answered Kagome with a smile.

Kagome smiled to herself for coming up with a good idea. She knew that Sesshomaru would not be expecting something like that and it would catch him off guard. With that said and done she flipped back a few feet away from him and got down in a crouching position. Sesshomaru just stood there and watched what she was doing, he seen her back away from him and then get into a low crouching position. He did not know what she had planed but he knew that this wench was not going to get the best of him. He prepared himself mentally and physically for her attack. Sesshomaru made sure that his poison claws ready when the time came.

"So I see that you have decided to give up, I'm very pleased to see that you have a good head on your shoulders wench. Now, submit to defeat now and we will leave this area at once, or feel my anger" Sesshomaru stated to her.

"Hell no asshole I have not given up just yet. You are the one who will submit to me you" Kagome yelled out at him.

Sesshomaru only smiled at this which in turn made Kagome angry. She then ran at him with her claws to her side, she was going to get him at the last possible minute. Standing there waiting, Sesshomaru flexed his claws so fast that you could not see him do it. As Kagome got closer to Sesshomaru she flexed her claws to release her poison that would freeze him but also put some of her miko powers to heal into it as well. When Sesshomaru seen her jump up, he did the same thing both landing a powerful blow to each other. Kagome was thrown so hard to the ground that she blacked out, while Sesshomaru fell back into the ground as well but not hard enough to be knocked out by it. After he recovered a bit he went over to Kagome and picked her up bridle style and set out to his castle.

'This Sesshomaru is surprised that she is this powerful. What I don't understand is why I'm not dead now, for this Sesshomaru knows that she used her freezing claws on me' he thought to himself while seeing his castle come into view.

'_You should take her now Sesshomaru, she would make a perfect mate for you and I'_ his inner youkai told him.

'This Sesshomaru will not do such a thing as to mate a mere human, I will not be like my father' Sesshomaru hissed.

'_Sesshomaru you can not hid what you feel for her, for you and I are one. You have said it before while she was fighting the demonnesses that she was yours'_ his inner inu reminded him.

'…' was all his inner inu heard form what he just told Sesshomaru and the inner inu in him smiled.

* * *

Thanks everyone that has reviewed. You all mean so much to me and the reviews I get are what keep me going with this story. I will try and update as much as I can. Thanks a lot again to all that have reviewed my story. 


End file.
